Hollyoaks WillTexasDodger plot my way
by holz15
Summary: A different ending
1. Chapter 1and 2

My Version of the Texas/Will/Dodger wedding plot.

Chapter 1

Night before Texas and Will's wedding

Leanne: All ready for the big day tomorrow?

Texas: Yeah I suppose.

Leanne: What do you mean you suppose?

Texas stares into space

Leanne: Texas?

Texas: What yeah I'm ready.

Leanne: That sounds better I'm going to bed see you tomorrow soon to be mrs savage.

Texas: (laughs) Yeah night.

Leanne walks off into her bedroom.

There's a knock at the door.

Texas: Coming!

Dodger: Hi

Texas: Uh hi what are you doing here will is on the boat remember.

Dodger: Yeah he's sleeping, Tex I have to speak to you.

Texas: Go on then speak.

Dodger: I can't pretend that the other night didn't mean anything, I can't.

Texas: Dodger I.

Dodger: Tex don't marry him I love you and I know you love me, I know I can see it in your eyes.

Texas: Dodger I can't do this.

Dodger: Why because you're scared.

Texas: Dodger he's your brother.

Dodger: I know but you don't love him, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and then I'll walk away.

Texas: Dodger of course I love you but Will's in that chair because of me, he has an aneurysm because of me, he has been through so much because of me. (Crying)

Dodger: What aneurysm?

Texas: He might have an aneurysm, he's like a ticking time bomb, he is going to die BECAUSE OF ME!

Dodger: Tex come here.

Texas walks over into Dodger's arms.

Dodger: It was an accident and you can't live a lie because of guilt, you have to let yourself be happy, you just have to.

They kiss

Texas: I love you

Dodger: I love you too tex so don't marry him

Texas: I need to sleep on it I can't make this decision over night,

Dodger: Ok then but if you marry him then me and you never happened and it never will happen ok if you love me then don't marry him but if you marry him I have to leave tomorrow night for a job and I'm not coming back.

Texas: Dodger!

Dodger: Tex I have got to go

The door shuts and Texas breaks down into tears.

Chapter 2

The morning of the wedding

Leanne: Aaaah your getting married

Texas: I know

Leanne: Tex what's wrong

Texas: Nothing

Leanne: Come on i swear i heard someone last night.

Texas: Yeah someone stopped by.

Leanne: let me guess will wanting to see his bride.

Texas: Uh yeah it was will

Leanne: Aww you two are so cute

Texas: Yeah

Leanne: Let's do your hair, it's got to look perfect.

Texas:Yeah come on then

After Texas has had her hair done she's about to put on her dress when there's a knock at the door.

Leanne: I'll get it

Dodger: Hi

Leanne: Dodger what are you doing here?

Dodger: I have to see Tex.

Leanne: Well she's getting her dress on.

Dodger: She's going through with it then

Leanne: Well of course why wouldn't she?

Texas: Dodger what are you doing here.

Dodger: I just wanted to see what you decided but i guess i know.

Texas: Dodger wait.

Texas throws her dress on the sofa and runs outside in her pj's after him.

Dodger: You chose him!

Texas: No Dodger i still don't know what to do.

Dodger: Tex you have to follow your heart, no matter what.

Texas: But i can't.

Dodger: What could be simpler.

Texas: I'm ruining his life.

Dodger: Maybe but if you marry him you are ruining my life too, I love you Tex and that's all i can say now, the rest is up to you.

Texas: Dodger I love you too.

She runs up to him and kisses him

Texas: But I can't do this.

Dodger: Then I guess this is goodbye.

Texas: What about the wedding?

Dodger: I can't sit there and watch you marry him.

Texas: Dodger please it would mean so much to Will.

Dodger: And you mean so much to me but i can't.

Texas: Please think about it.

Dodger: Bye Tex.

Texas walks back indoors crying.

Leanne: What was that?

Texas: Nothing

Leanne: Don't lie to me Texas.

Texas: That was nothing

Texas grabs her dress and her vale and carefully put's them on.

Texas: Leanne the car's here come on.

Leanne: OK

They get into the car and head to the wedding venue.

Chapter 3

The car pulls up outside the wedding venue and everyone inside is waiting for the bride.

Leanne: Are you sure about this?

Texas: What why wouldn't i be.

Leanne: Because you have something going on with Dodger.

Texas: What i don't know what your talking about.

Leanne: I think you do i'm not stupid and i'm not going to let you treat will like that.

Texas: Leanne just leave it now come on.

Texas enters the room and the music begins to play.

Will: She looks beautiful.

Dirk: Yeah she does.

Will: Where's Dodger?

Dirk: My guess gone.

Will smirks to himself

Will: Oh no

Dirk: Just focus on the wedding.

Texas reaches the end of the isle and the ceremony begins.

It comes to the i do's and Dodger bursts in and sits down at the front.

Will turns livid.

Minister: Do you Will take thee Texas to be your lawful wedded wife.

Will: I do

Minister: Do you Texas take thee Will to be your lawful wedded husband.

Texas looks at Dodger

Texas: I, I,

She starts crying

Will: Texas?

Texas: I can't, I'm sorry I can't.

Guests Gasp and Texas runs out.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dodger runs after texas  
Texas: Dodger I couldn't do it i love you.  
Dodger: Tex come here  
Texas: I know this isnt the right place to end it with Will but I just couldn't do it  
She collapses into his arms.  
Dodger: Look it's ok we'll pack are bags ok we can go wherever you want yeah  
Texas: As long as i'm with you  
They kiss  
Texas: But it's all so messed up  
Dodger: We never have been easy going  
Texas: Yeah  
Dodger: That's just the way it is.  
Leanne: What is going on here?  
Texas: Leanne  
Leanne: I knew you never loved him you selfish selfish person  
Texas: You don't know what it's like with all the guilt on your shoulders  
Leanne slaps Texas  
Texas: Leanne!  
Leanne: You deserve guilt you made an amazing man paralysed you ruined his life!  
Texas: I never meant to hurt him  
Leanne: But one way or another you did.  
Dodger: Don't speak to her like that,come on Tex let's go  
Texas: Leanne tell Will I'm sorry  
Texas runs out  
Will shouts after her  
Will: Tell him yourself  
Texas: I'm sorry I don't love you ok I love Dodger I always have I always will.  
Will : Yeah you will be sorry  
Texas: What?  
Will smirks  
Dodger: Come on Tex let's go  
He grabs her and they jump in the car together and drive off they are finally happy aren't they

Major spoiler: Car Crash next chapter  
Who do you think should die?  
Will  
Dodger  
Texas  
Leanne  
Doug  
Dirk  
Private message me or vote on reviews  
Hope you enjoyed


End file.
